Encouraging children to read has always been a concern of society. As school and work become increasingly competitive, the importance of encouraging children to read at a young age has increased.
Many different types of books have been designed to make reading more enjoyable for young readers. For example, there are books that allow the reader to see his or her image superimposed on the pages thereof. Other books are designed to play music or other sounds. However, parents and others are continuously looking for new ways to encourage young readers.